Kurt and Blaine Oh Yes
by Whatever Crap Comes Out
Summary: I suck at titles. As for the story, Blaine visits Kurt in New York for his birthday. They go out to eat, and then kiss. Yeah. It's a one-shot. Dedicated to the lovely Klainers of PPAP.


**B**laine stood outside Kurt's apartment, nervously adjusting his bow tie and running his hands through his hair over and over again. He held on tightly to a bouquet of flowers and slowly knocked on the door. He was almost relieved when he was greeted by Santana, not Kurt.

"Hello, Hobbit. Long time, no see." Santana said, eyeing Blaine. "So you remembered Kurt's birthday, and a card wasn't good enough?"

"I wanted to do something bigger for him. Is Kurt even here?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"No, he isn't. NYADA hasn't let out yet." Santana said.

"Well... Can I come in?" Blaine asked, going to let himself in.

"Whatever. Be careful of the cat." Santana said, moving aside. Blaine sat down on the couch and put the flowers down on the coffee table.

"What cat? I didn't know you guys got a cat." Blaine said. Santana sat down on the chair across from the couch.

"How would you know?" Santana asked, somewhat rudely.

"Kurt and I converse quite a bit via Facebook and texting." Blaine said.

"Well, we got a cat. Her name is Zapricot. Just to warn you, she really dislikes masculine people." Santana said. As she talked, a small brown tabby kitten jumped up on the couch next to Blaine.

"Ah." Blaine said, eyeing the cat warily. Zapricot sniffed Blaine's arm timidly. "So how'd you come up with the name Zapricot?"

"Berry wanted to name it Zazzles, because it reminded her of gold stars, Kurt wanted Apricot, and they wouldn't stop fighting over it, so I told them to name it Zapricot, as a joke, and they loved it. So we named it Zapricot." Santana explained, looking between Blaine and the feline.

"Makes sense." Blaine said, petting the cat's head.

The door opened, and Rachel and Kurt walked in.

"I cannot stand Cassandra anymore! I just can't!" Rachel vented to Kurt as they walked in. She stopped when she saw Blaine. "Blaine! What a pleasant surprise!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too, Rachel." Blaine said, hugging back. Kurt's face had a look on it that was part confused, part excited.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, walking closer to the couch.

"I came here to see you, Kurt." Blaine said, speaking the words he had rehearsed in his head for the past week.

"Y-you did? I didn't think you'd care!" Kurt's face was growing more excited by the second. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Blaine and kiss him.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Be-because... Blaine, can we go somewhere more private for this conversation?" Kurt asked as he noticed that Rachel and Santana had gone quiet and were watching them like they were a TV show.

"Okay. How does Sardi's sound?" Blaine asked. The words resulted in a squeal from Rachel.

"That's where Finn took me when we were here for Nationals!" She said. Santana gave her a "shhhh" finger, and Rachel went quiet.

"Sardi's...?" Kurt said in disbelief.

"Yes, Kurt. I made us a reservation. It is your birthday, after all." Blaine stood up and handed Kurt the bouquet of flowers. Kurt took them.

"Thanks, Blaine." He said, in the same disbelieving tone. He set the flowers back down. "Let me go change... I can't go to Sardi's dressed like this!"

Blaine chuckled. "Take your time." He sat down on the couch, and Kurt ran to his room.

"Blaine, you're making me wish I was your boyfriend!" Rachel said as soon as Kurt was out of earshot.

"No offense, Rachel, but that's a bit creepy." Blaine said.

"No, I mean what you did for Kurt. It's so romantic! You came all the way from Ohio for his birthday." Rachel said, acting like a fangirL. "Finn would _never _do somethinglike that for_ me." _

"That's because Finn's a douche. So is Brody." Santana said, crossing her arms. "All men are. Except the gay ones. That's why I participate in the ancient art of lesbianism."

"Santana, for the last time. Just because you, Brittany, and Quinn are gay doesn't mean I'm going to jump on that bandwagon." Rachel said, glaring at Santana.

"Wait... What?" Blaine asked, confused. Luckily, Kurt finished dressing and came out of his room. Blaine stood up and offered his arm to Kurt. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." Kurt said, his face a slightly pink hue. He grabbed Blaine's arm and the two of them walked out.

Outside of the apartment, a limo was parked. Kurt gaped and grabbed Blaine's arm tightly. "You did not, Blaine Devon Anderson!"

"Oh, but I did, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Blaine said cooly as he opened the door to the limo for Kurt. Kurt stepped in, and Blaine followed.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Sardi's." Blaine told him.

"Blaine, this is just too much!" Kurt said, a wide yet somewhat confused smile on his face.

"Not for you, Kurt. It's your birthday, and I really wanted to make it as special as I could this year." Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek, causing it to turn an even deeper shade of pink.

"But... We aren't even..." Kurt stumbled over the words.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't do things like this for you." Blaine stated matter-of-factly.

The rest of the ride there was spent in conversation about how McKinley was, and how NYADA was, and Blaine told Kurt who was dating who. Before they knew it, they were at the restaurant.

"It's so beautiful!" Kurt sighed. Him and Blaine stepped out of the car, Kurt still grasping Blaine's arm as if for dear life. They walked in.

"Reservation for Anderson." Blaine said smoothly to the hostess.

"Right this way." The woman said, leading Kurt and Blaine to a table under the caricature wall.

"Blaine... I can't believe you did this!" Kurt said, looking around the restaurant for his favorite Broadway stars.

"Well, I did. Because it's your birthday." Blaine said as he looked at the menu.

After their meals were ordered and their menus taken away, Blaine reached across the table and put his hand on top of Kurt's. "Tell me if I overstep any boundries."

"O-okay. You're fine so far." Kurt said, looking from his and Blaine's hands to Blaine's eyes.

"So... Wanna hear a funny story?" Blaine asked.

"Sure." Kurt said.

"So. I'm on the Cheerios!, thanks to Sue's blackmailing. And... I have to wear a _thong!" _Blaine told Kurt.

"I remember the dreaded Cheerios! thong..." Kurt said with a small smile.

"You were a Cheerio?" Blaine asked, letting out a small laugh. "How did I never know this?"

"It's kind of embarassing..." Kurt said.

"Well, back to my story. So I needed to go thong shopping. I asked Sam to take me because, you know, he used to be a stripper. So we go to the mall, and I try on a few thongs. When I'm done, Sam has the biggest boner I've ever seen." Blaine laughed at the memory.

"Are you serious? I knew he was gay!" Kurt said, also laughing.

"Yep." Blaine said. He stopped laughing and gave Kurt's hand a tight squeeze.

The food came, and Blaine and Kurt ate, having light conversation between bites. After they were done eating, and the bill had been paid, Blaine stood up, and so did Kurt.

"Is the limo picking us up?" Kurt asked.

"No, I was thinking we could walk back. It's a nice night." Blaine intwined his fingers with Kurt's.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Kurt said, his face growing pink again.

"I had fun." Blaine said, smiling.

"I did, too. You're great, Blaine. Really great." Kurt said, smiling back.

The two walked back to the apartment, not talking, and instead simply enjoying each other's presence.

"This reminds me of our first real date..." Blaine said when they were outside the apartment.

"You mean when we went to a movie and then Breadstix and you spent half the night vomiting because there was a hair in your food?" Kurt asked, laughing a little.

"Yeah, that one." Blaine said, moving ever so closer to Kurt.

"Why's that?"

"Because. It was perfect. Like tonight. And do you remember what I did when I dropped you off at home?" Blaine moved his free hand to lightly touch Kurt's waist.

"You tried to kiss me, but I pushed you away because you smelled like vomit?" Kurt laughed a little more. He noticed Blaine's closeness, and a thousand thoughts entered his mind.

"Yeah... I think it's time we make up for that." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt fully and pressed his lips against Kurt's. Kurt kissed back, and they stayed in that position until both of them were out of breath.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, resting his forehead against the other boy's.

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Where are you planning on staying tonight?" He asked.

"I was hoping to snag a spot on your couch." Blaine joked.

"No... The couch won't do. Sleep in my bed, Blaine."

They went inside, and straight to the bedroom, with Rachel an Santana giving each other puzzling looks.


End file.
